The multi-departmental and multi-categorical General Clinical Research Center at The New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center serves as the focal point for Cornell University Medical College's programs in clinical investigation and in clinical research training. This proposal requests five years of continued support for adult component of the Center, wherein normal function and disease mechanisms in humans can be studied in an optimal setting for controlled clinical investigations. The Center provides a discrete in-patient research wards for 12 adults. A new out-patient unit for adults will provide an important alternative for the study of ambulatory research subjects. Adult core laboratory provide non-routine, quality-controlled analyses including mass spectrometry for a diverse number of investigators and projects. In addition to the scientific faculty of this institution, the facility is also available to clinical investigators at adjoining categorical hospitals, as an in-patient research resources within a high technology, tertiary-care general hospital. Current and projected projects involve both basic and clinical scientific, and include studies in the areas of endocrinology and metabolism, hypertension, cardiology, hematology, infectious diseases, rheumatology, cancer, immunology, genetics, nephrology, surgery, obstetrics, neurology, pharmacology, and psychiatry. Diseases under study utilizing the GCRC resource are complex and multi-disciplinary in scope, and all are of considerable biological, medical, and/or public health significance.